mlrpgseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pi'illodium
—'Pi'illodium', Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Pi'illodium is a boss appear for the first time in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Making its appearance in Somnom Woods, Pi'illodium acts as a defence system for the Pi'illo Temple and is an obstacle the Mario Bros. must unexpectedly face to proceed to Dreamy Somnom Woods and meet the Zeekeeper. Its name is a of pun on "Pi'llo" and "podium", a platform used to raise somthing. Physical Appearance Pi'illodium looks like a floating statue with wings and red eyes that look angry in its normal form. After its wings are defeated, its eyes turn blue and look sad. History Pi'illodium first appears when Mario and Luigi attempt to place the Ultibed in the middle of the Pi'illo Temple, hammering down a strange screw like object to do so. This sets off the alarm and causes the boss to attack. After the battle, Pi'illodium self destructs and isn't seen for the rest of the game. Attacks In battle, Pi'illodium has a wide variety of attacks, as well as two different forms it uses based on whether its wings have been disabled. * In his normal form, Pi'illodium floats in mid air and is immune to Mario and Luigi's hammer attacks. It's also much more aggressive in this state, attacking more per attack than it would in its other form. It can attack by turning into a hammer, floating up off screen as a timer on the front of its body goes down, coming down on Mario or Luigi (depending on whether its eyes flashed red or green when it starts the attack) when it reaches 0. If hit, this may cause the dizzy status. Damage taken from this attack can be avoided if the targeted Bro. hammers Pi'illodium back the second he's about to get hit. * It can also fly into the background and come charging after the Bros. while firing missiles consecutively in a line, the Bro. who Pi'illodium is in line with having to jump over the wave of missiles first shortly followed by the other Bro. On occasion, it will charge into the Bro. it's currently in line with, the targeted Bro. having to jump over Pi'illodium to avoid it. If the player times the Bro.'s jump right, the Bro. will land on Pi'illodium, causing it to crash onto the ground and end its attack. * Pi'illodium may also go into the background and smack one of its Mini Pi'illoids at Mario and Luigi, who must smack it back with their hammers, making Pi'illodium smack it back at them. After keeping up the rally for long enough without either Bro. failing to return, Pi'illodium will fail to smack it and it will explode right below it, sending it back to the foreground and causing it to take damage. Failure for the Bros. to return it will result in the Bro. the Mini Pi'illoid hits taking damage and possibly acquiring the dizzy status. The targeted Bro. for each swing is implied by how the Mini Pi'illoid arcs towards them. If his wings are destroyed, it enters a second form. This one causes his expression to turn into a frown, its power and defence to be lowered and him to become vulnerable to hammers or ground based Bros Attacks. The Mini Pi'illoids in the background will then each turn heal Pi'illodium's wings, each one healing 45 HP of either. A wing will remain disabled until all of its HP is restored. * In both forms, Pi'illodium can shoot lasers at Mario or Luigi. The Bros. have to look at where the laser paths are traced beforehand, then memorize the pattern and dodge the shots when it fires. It may also release one Mini Pi'illoid from its insides at a time if there is less than four in the background. * When at low health, Pi'illodium will set off a 40 second self destruct timer. If Mario and Luigi can get rid of the last of its health by then, the battle will end like usual, but if they can't it'll explode and cause huge damage to anyone left standing on screen. Quotes * "Analysing foe potential... Chance of my victory: 120%." * "Boot: Self destruct." * "Close call." * "Challenge: lacking." * "Uncertainly rising." * "Cue beg mode." * "Chance of victory: slim." * "Activate: regret." * "Query: self-worth." * "Return in: 1,000 years!" * "Query?" * "Foe still active: Why?" * "Foe ID: slow."' * "Laugh! Victory!" * "Awaiting: Mercy plea." Pi'illodium X Pi'illodium also appear in the Battle Ring of Pi'illo Castle, as Pi'illodium X (for more information, click on Pi'illodium X). Curiosity * Pi'illodium's battle is similar to the Queen Bean and the Cackletta's Soul battles both in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. * Additionally, as it is available when initially fought, Pi'illodium may take critical damage from the Slingsniper if the player aim at the button of Pi'illodium. Category:Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros bosses Category:Bosses Category:Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros Category:Real World Characters Category:Real World Bosses Category:Basic Bosses Category:Machines Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Pi'illodium